Amore Faxen
Sir Amore Faxen is a knight of the Claypools and House Ellecan. He is the second child and third-born son of Lord Theror Faxen of the Granite and his wife Lady Melina Sommer. Raised at the age of nineteen to be Halemar Regmar's, Sworn Blade. Appearance & Character Amore is noted as having a very feminine appearance, with long bountiful black curls and soft white skin that is often called flawless. Amore is often ridiculed by higher lords and knights for this. However he disregards this and is confident in his abilities. Amore wears stunning, nearly white steel armor with etchings of ivy design across the breast plate and a white cloak bearing the sigil of golden ivy wrapped around the Mossblade. While he is short and thin, Amore proves himself a very capable warrior and is known as an agile and fierce swordsman. Amore is often the spectacle at court, wearing the most marvelous gowns and often taking a different noble lady each time. Despite this, he is widely regarded as a well handled swordsman but is often denoted for his claimed possession of the fabled Mossblade that was said to be buried in the stone bosom of the Granite itself. History Amore Faxen was knighted for his bravery during the War of Vengeance and like many other houses lost all lands and most of his household in the Desolation of the Arcanna. When the Mosskeep burned, he escaped with his sister, Lady Adrianne Faxen. With his lands lost they continued beyond Sunbasa, where they reach his uncle-in-law Leothas Ellecan and swore fealty. Following this he was named Master-At-Arms of Tower Ellecan after the death of Redrin Oathbound. There he was offered the hand of Elise Stoelle to which he refused. In turn he was offered Elbia Stoelle, her mother, whom she divorced Owin the Premon just to be considered. Eventually Amore agreed due to her family's extraordinary wealth and a direct order from Haden Regmar (his grandfather-in-law). While in public he displayed great affection towards her but in private it is rumored that they do not have intercourse, due to having no children to speak of, and Lady Elbia is renowned as a lesbian. Recent Events ''Storm's Wake Amore was sent as an envoy for Leothas Ellecan and was entering Idra Leone with fifteen other knights ahead of the rest of the House Ellecan, when the massacre began. Amore was attacked by Sir Garth Surmin who fired a bolt, grazing his face. Sir Stephen Stoelle returned fire with his bow and killed Garth who fell from the walls. Amore then ordered his men to infiltrate the city, however following Sir Leon Ellecan and Sir Preth Oathbound were felled by arrows, Amore made the decision to retreat to the Tower Ellecan. Once reaching Tower Ellecan, Leothas orders him to muster forces. Within three weeks Amore mustered 6,000 men and begins his campaign on Dravonis while Leothas takes 20,000 men against Lord Matthon Malecast, isolating Idra Leone which is manned with less than a hundred men. Amore burns the Hyperion Rirver banks and secures it in the name of King Halemar Regmar, cutting off Zerick Thanon from marching to Idra Leone. 'Dying Light' When Halemar returns, liberated from his cell in the Archonatan he immediately calls his vassals to Varaskin, where they retake the Citadel and mark it the capital until they can take Idra Leone. There Amore offers himself as Halemar's Sworn Blade, from then on Amore does not leave Halemar's side. His men are recalled from the Hyperion River except a stag force to hold Dringehol a sunken fortress in the silt of the river. Amore receives the fortress for his loyalty and accomplishments at Idra Leone and the Hyperion River. Amore fights by Halemar's side during the Battle of Herosrun except for the initial charge, following he cuts through the center to join Halemar. Amore gives Halemar his flask of engenoil to seal, upon reaching Zeralk, Amore clashes with Sir Gammon Redwater who escapes, but scars his face. After the victory, Amore accompanies Halemar to Westmarch where he begins consolidating his forces. 'Rising Tides' Upon Leothas' death, this left Halemar as heir to the Tower Ellecan, however he places Amore on the Tower Ellecan. House Faxen following ruled the Tower Ellecan and the Stoellands. Amore also inherits all Ellecan forces and is told by Lord Herceus Crane to march on Matthon Malecast. 'Breaking Skies''' During the Battle of Ravenhelm, Amore is one of the survivors and regroups with Halemar. Despite owing his allegiance to Volhin, he quickly begins following Halemar's lead once more. When Halemar's group moves to block the breach at the southern wall, Amore takes overwatch with a bow and from a temple covers the advancing team. Amore is among the volunteers who march on the Fallen Dawn. When Zerick challenges Sharur, Amore escorts him to face the god and strikes Sharur when attempting to deliver the finishing blow. This provokes all men to charge. Amore manages to hold Sharur for brief moments as the Mossblade resists Sharur's dark energy, however eventually the Mossblade catches fire and he drops it and scrambles away from Sharur in the raging battle. Amore manages to rearm himself with a spear found embedded in an Azimur. He continues fighting until he finds the Kynreave. The two clash but Amore is no match. Amore is one of the few to survive the War of the Dawn, despite wounds received from the Kynreave. For his bravery, Lady Eusoa Shinasi grants him inheritance of to the Tower Ellecan. Amore agrees carefully and immediately marries Melany Byrde to bring peace between their houses, while his former wife Lady Elbia divorces him and leaves for Hasumere; the remaining House Stoelle came under Amore's dominion, making him in full control of the region.